Lo que nos hizo débiles, lo que nos hizo fuertes
by Nolee Ramvel
Summary: Eren Jaeger es un joven apuesto y encantador, tiene una personalidad soñadora e infantil, una determinación de hierro y una capacidad para soportar comparada con el acero. Conoce al hombre que le da un vuelco a su vida, hipnotizado desde el primer momento. Este hombre es inteligente, apuesto... debería ser perfecto ¿no? Riren / Ereri. One-shot. Enfermedades mentales (TOC). BL.


**Otro fic RiRen, o Ereri. Sí, es una pareja con infinitas probabilidades...**

**El Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo es una enfermedad psiquiátrica común, tanto que afecta al 2% de la población. Es un trastorno de ansiedad que consiste en obsesiones y/o compulsiones.**

**Las obsesiones son ideas, pensamientos, imágenes o impulsos recurrentes y persistentes que no son experimentados como producidos voluntariamente, sino más bien como pensamientos que invaden la conciencia y que son vividos como repugnantes o sin sentido.**

**Las compulsiones son conductas repetitivas y aparentemente tienen un fin, se realizan para calmar la ansiedad que las obsesiones provocan.**

**He leído mucho sobre este trastorno de personalidad. Estudio medicina, y la psiquiatría es un campo hermoso que trata sobre personas que tienen desequilibrios neuroquímicos que les hacen sufrir estos trastornos. Esta historia no incluye lenguaje médico, no pretendo dar una clase sobre el TOC, sino contar una historia de dos chicos que se enamoran cuando deben sobrellevar esta enfermedad por la persona que quieren.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Enfermedades mentales, contenido sexual, palabras altisonantes, drogas y alcohol.**

**Este one-shot está dedicado a Hachimenroppi. Feliz cumpleaños, linda pervertida. Espero que esté a la altura de tus gustos :'D**

* * *

**"Lo que nos hizo débiles, lo que nos hizo fuertes"**

Algunas vidas ocurren para hacer historia, y todos saben que las historias, cuando son buenas, se cuentan. Especialmente si aprendes algo de ellas, y si valen la pena. Esas son dignas de compartir.

Así que voy a contarte mi vida, bueno, parte de ella. Más que nada, quiero relatarte cómo conocí al hombre que me robó el corazón, sí, así de cursi como suena. Este hombre se convirtió en el amor de mi vida, junto a sus virtudes y a pesar de sus defectos.

¿Quieres escuchar mi historia? Bien, aquí voy…

Supongo que debería comenzar por la primera ocurrencia significativa de mi vida.

Soy un hombre homosexual. Lo descubrí de una forma graciosa, siempre me rio cuando lo recuerdo.

También debo hablarte de Mikasa, ella es mi hermana, nació de otros padres, pero pertenece a mi familia; no me importa que haya sido adoptada, la quiero como si fuera de mi sangre. Armin es mi mejor amigo, casi mi otro hermano, aunque el sí tiene a su familia, su abuelo.

Ahora lo de ser gay, sí a eso voy.

Siempre he tenido a mi lado a Mikasa y a Armin, nunca nos separamos. Pero a los trece años mi amigo estuvo en otra aula de nuestra escuela, así que comenzó a juntarse con un tipo que odié desde el primer momento en que lo vi. No me preguntes, no sé ni cómo, aunque estoy seguro que él comenzó. Jean Kirschtein es su nombre, sí pero a mí me gusta más llamarlo "cara de caballo".

Jean y yo nos llevamos mal desde el momento que nos conocimos, peleábamos verbalmente, nos hacíamos bromas pesadas, nos regalábamos insultos a diestra y siniestra, en fin, éramos incompatibles. No nos soportábamos por más de diez segundos. Así que cuando Jean fue a casa de Armin para reunirse para una tarea escolar, ocurrió la coincidencia que Mikasa y mi amigo habían salido a comprar frituras para devorar mientras trabajábamos. Yo le abrí la puerta a Jean porque el abuelo de Armin había salido a hacer ejercicio.

Jean hizo mala cara, y su saludo fue prácticamente un sarcasmo desprendido de su venenosa boca. Yo le respondí igual, no iba a quedar de menos, si él quería una pelea conmigo, la encontraría.

—¿Y Armin? —preguntó en seco.

—Salió con Mikasa a comprar —le respondí. Pude notar como él elevó las cejas y desvió la mirada ante eso, a este tipo le gustaba mi hermana. Lástima, ella era mucho para él.

Pasó adelante, fuimos a la sala de estar. Nos sentamos alejados uno del otro, fue incómodo, ni siquiera sabía de qué hablar. Estaba seguro que si abría la boca, pelearía con él. Armin y Mikasa se tardaban demasiado para mi gusto. No recuerdo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí, tensos, cada uno detestando al otro.

—Qué asco… no puedo creer que esté atascado contigo —escupió de repente, como si se acabara de dar cuenta. Tal vez lo hizo para llenar el silencio de la habitación, intentaba ofenderme, pero de él ya me esperaba ese trato.

—Lo mismo digo. ¿Preferirías quedarte aquí con mi hermana? —pregunté, dejando mostrar mi enojo con la voz.

Eso lo sorprendió, noté como intentó calmarse a la fuerza.

—No sabes de lo que hablas —contraatacó. Su ceño fruncido, su enfado era evidente.

—Yo creo que sí. Aunque debo decirte que pierdes tu tiempo, ella no está interesada en un idiota como tú —le dije, mi voz destilaba desprecio.

—No sabes eso, de hecho, ni siquiera sabes nada —dijo al aire, pensó un poco y volvió a hablar. Una sonrisa malévola estaba en sus labios—. Aunque ¿te digo algo? Quizás sí preferiría estar aquí con ella, ¿te imaginas? Estaríamos solos, en esta casa, sin nadie… creo que aprovecharía para tocarl…

Ahora que soy un adulto, y he conseguido mi dosis de madurez; me he dado cuenta que Jean dijo eso en ese día para hacerme enojar. Si hubiera sido algo más que solo un adolescente apasionado para pelear y odiar a quien me provocara, no hubiera hecho lo que hice esa vez.

Me abalancé sobre él, buscando golpearlo por referirse de esa manera a mi querida hermana. Él, naturalmente respondió, nos dimos puñetazos y nos arrojamos al suelo, uno encima del otro. Intentamos luchar por dominancia, ninguno quería ceder, cada uno ganar sobre el más débil. Comencé a sudar y él también, era asqueroso.

Él siempre ha sido más alto, y por lo tanto pesaba más, me tacleó y me dejó en el suelo. Su cuerpo estaba sobre el mío, tomó mis muñecas y las colocó por encima de mi cabeza para detener mis agresiones. Levanté mis piernas en la desesperación de soltarme, y con ese movimiento, hice su cuerpo hacia adelante, lo que hizo que él estuviera sentado sobre mi entrepierna.

Debió ser la adrenalina que sentí, la emoción de una pelea física, la sangre que llenaba cuerpo para darme energía. Me retorcí muchas veces, y el movimiento repetitivo provocó roces de su cuerpo contra el mío, se hizo notar, pude sentir cuando comencé a tener una erección por el contacto con mi rival.

Jean se dio cuenta porque dejó de moverse, me miró a los ojos, su ceño ya no estaba fruncido, y no parecía buscar más una lucha. Estaba seguro que se burlaría de mí, pero no lo hizo.

Quitó las manos de mis muñecas, aún respirábamos erráticamente por nuestra infantil pelea. Se puso recto, pero no se levantó de su asiento que era mi pantalón, se me quedó mirando. Movió sus caderas lentamente sobre mí, probando la sensación, y yo debí hacer una expresión extraña cuando un sonido placentero salió de mi boca. Lo vi morderse el labio inferior, y mover sus caderas otra vez.

Nos besamos, fue intenso. Claro, para un par de adolescentes que tenían su primer beso.

Y así fue que Jean y yo supimos que éramos homosexuales.

Fue un gran acontecimiento para ambos, lo mantuvimos en secreto por un tiempo. No es como si me enamoré de él, simplemente comprobé que me atraían los chicos más que cualquier chica. No hace falta decir que las peleas con el tipo se hicieron más amigables, nuestras tensiones se relajaron, y discutíamos más por costumbre y porque era divertido, no tanto por verdadero odio. Jean fue el primer chico con el que probé hacer ese tipo de cosas. No hace falta entrar en detalles.

Al final le confesé a Armin y a Mikasa que era gay, y ellos se alegraron por mí. Salir del closet fue lo mejor que me pasó, y conocí a otras personas como yo en mi escuela. Jean y yo cerramos capítulo cuando él se enamoró de un chico que iba un año arriba de nosotros, y el novio de Jean: Marco, nos presentó a Reiner y a Bertholdt. Conocimos a Christa que iba un año abajo, y ella nos presentó a Ymir. Para cuando nos graduamos ya éramos un grupo muy grande y colorido.

* * *

Cumplí dieciocho años y llegó el momento de graduarnos. Mikasa y yo nos mudamos de la casa de nuestros padres y conseguimos un bonito apartamento con dos habitaciones. Papá nos compró un café; en realidad era un local desmantelado al que mi hermana y yo tuvimos que pintar y comprar sillas y mesas para arreglarlo y hacer de él un lugar más o menos decente. "La Puerta Azul" se llamaba, nuestra especialidad era el Masala Chai que yo preparaba, aunque la gente amaba también los lattes de Mikasa. Ella era muy popular con los clientes, y yo miraba amenazadoramente a los que se portaban demasiado amigables con ella. El lugar era realmente acogedor, muchos amigables estudiantes y diversos escritores llegaban a relajarse. Nuestros amigos se lo mostraron a sus amigos, y ellos a los suyos.

Actualmente, a la edad que tengo ahora, orgullosamente puedo decir que Mikasa y yo estamos a punto de abrir nuestro tercer local. Es genial lo mucho que hemos crecido.

Volvamos con mis últimos años de adolescencia y los primeros de mi juventud.

Una vez que salimos de la escuela como graduados y dejamos nuestros uniformes olvidados en un armario para siempre, me dediqué a disfrutar de mi soltería junto a mis eternos amigos. Salíamos a bailar a clubes e íbamos a bares gays. Conocí a muchos chicos interesantes, bailé con unos y me besuqueé con otros, estaba en el epítome de la juventud y disfrutaba abiertamente de mi sexualidad.

Estaba consciente que algunos tipos me veían lindo, otros me invitaban a tragos y me pedían que bailara con ellos. Si bien lo entiendo, tenía la apariencia de ser un "adorable pasivo" según las palabras de Reiner. No me molestaba en absoluto cuando eso me dio las noches más locas y divertidas de mi temprana juventud. Era muy tonto e inmaduro aún, y me faltaba enamorarme de verdad.

Entonces lo conocí, y mi mundo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Fue un día normal, era un sábado por la noche. El café cerraba los domingos, así que podía desvelarme y beber todo lo que quería, ya que al día siguiente amanecería roncando como un tronco. Apenas tenía veintidós años y el mundo era mío, o por lo menos, así se sentía.

Un hombre entró al bar, no iba acompañado de nadie. Vi su cabello negro cortado a los lados, hasta la altura de sus pómulos. Caminó hasta sentarse y pedir una bebida en la barra de mi bar favorito. Me alejé de Armin y Mikasa para ir a hablar con él, me senté a su lado. Desde atrás había visto su ancha espalda, debía de hacer ejercicio. Definitivamente era mi tipo.

—¿Por qué estás tan solo, amigo? —le dije, él no me miró. Pensé que era maleducado, así que me esforcé más— ¿Quieres que te compre una bebida? —ofrecí, ese era mi intento de coquetear.

—Ya tengo una bebida aquí, no me molestes —su voz salió como un gruñido. Era grave y ronca, muy masculina; casi provocó escalofríos en mí.

—Soy Eren Jaeger —sonreí intentando ser amigable. La gente que me conoce dice que mi determinación me lleva lejos, o simplemente que soy muy testarudo porque casi siempre me mete en problemas. Generalmente no suelo detenerme hasta que consigo lo que quiero.

—Eren Jaeger, soy no-me-interesa —dijo él cuando giró su cabeza para mirarme, sus ojos no eran nada amables. Su rostro era de esos que se describen como de "pocos amigos".

A pesar de su frialdad, su cara me gustó. Tenía un aspecto atractivamente llamativo, o tal vez yo era demasiado masoquista y quería que me siguiera tratando como mierda. De cualquier forma, seguí intentando.

—Que nombre más extraño, ¿eres de por aquí?

—He terminado mi bebida —dijo mientras miraba su vaso de vidrio vacío. Se dio la vuelta y se levantó de su asiento, comenzó a alejarse de mí. Me dio la espalda sin despedirse.

Era la primera vez que me rechazaban de esa manera, y además ese hombre había sido tan grosero, estaba seguro que hubiera sido lógico que me enfadara mucho ese día. Pero, lo único que recuerdo haber pensado esa vez fue en la palidez de la piel de su rostro, sus delgados labios que apenas se entreabrían para hablar, y la atrayente y grave voz que tenía. No hizo más que llamar mi atención.

Alejé esos pensamientos de mi mente, no iba a dejar que un hombre que no conocía arruinara mi noche. Me dispuse a disfrutar como solo yo sabía hacerlo en ese tiempo.

* * *

El siguiente sábado por la noche fui con mis amigos al mismo bar, Mikasa tenía una cita así que no nos acompañó; Armin tampoco pudo, tenía labores pendientes en la oficina de contaduría en la que trabajaba. Ymir y Christa no salían tanto a bares desde que su relación se había vuelto más seria. Era solo mi persona, junto a las parejitas de "Reibert" y "Jeanmarco".

No me importaba salir con ellos, eran mis amigos, y los quería… aún lo hago, daría la vida por ellos; el problema es que yo era el clavo en medio de las dos parejas. Era difícil bailar con todos cuando se besuqueaban en medio de las canciones, se acercaban y pegaban sus cuerpos con sus novios, era obvio que yo sobraba. Suspiré exasperado y miré hacia la barra del bar, había asientos libres. Me fui, y estoy seguro que ninguno se dio cuenta.

Cuando iba en dirección a los taburetes noté el mismo cabello negro de la vez anterior. No-me-interesa estaba sentado disfrutando de la misma bebida, otra vez. Siempre he creído en el destino, y no en las coincidencias; puede ser un pensamiento infantil y mágico, pero tengo muchas cosas increíbles en mi vida que simplemente no puedo aceptar que no hayan sido parte de algo más profundo y grande que yo. Mi destino me llevó de nuevo a ese hombre, así que me dirigí hacia él para descubrir qué podría encontrar.

—Hola, No-me-interesa —saludé intentando sonar amable.

—Tú otra vez —fue su respuesta. Habló sin mirarme de nuevo, eso significó que había reconocido mi voz. Ese pensamiento me alegró un poco.

—Qué dulce eres al acordarte de mí —probé. Él bufó.

—Eres insistente —me dijo, y se dispuso a beber su trago con lentitud.

—Gracias —le contesté con una sonrisa.

—No fue un cumplido —dijo cuando me miró. Su mirada era penetrante, no pude leer nada en la expresión de su rostro. Este hombre era un misterio que me llamaba para que lo resolviera. Mis ojos eran de metal, y los suyos eran magnéticos, me atraían a él.

—¿Dirty Martini es tu trago favorito? ¿Sabes que a James Bond también le gusta? —le pregunté, quería cambiar el tema. Sus ojos me estaban sofocando.

—Mocoso, no sabes cuándo detenerte —me respondió. Hizo una pausa y miró atrás de mí—. Tus amigos te buscan —finalizó.

Me giré para ver a los chicos. Reiner y Bertholdt sostenían, cada uno, un brazo de Marco. Parecía que lo ayudaban a mantenerse de pie, el chico de pecas hacía una mueca de dolor.

—¿Qué pasó? —les pregunté.

—Marco se torció el tobillo, nos regresamos a casa —explicó Reiner.

Hubiera sido muy cruel, y además, un pésimo amigo si no hubiera ido con ellos. Me despedí de No-me-interesa y él sólo movió la cabeza en señal de que me había escuchado. No me gustaba la idea de irme sin más, pero tal vez el destino haría que me encontrara con él otra vez.

Ayudamos a Marco hacia el auto de Jean, y escuchamos los regaños que éste le daba.

—¡Sí que eres tonto! —le reprendía una y otra vez, a veces gritaba en francés—. ¡Te dije que no intentaras levantarme!

Reiner, Bertholdt y yo nos miramos, nos compadecimos del pobre tipo que tendría que viajar con los gritos de un enojado Jean. Ni siquiera sabíamos si nuestro amigo se había roto algún hueso. Hice una nota mental de llamarle al día siguiente.

—Ya sabes como soy, cariño —le respondió Marco en un tono de voz que sonó a disculpa—. Hago locuras cuando estoy ebrio.

Al final resultó que Marco sí tuvo una fractura, pobre chico. Durante el mes siguiente, ni él ni Jean salieron a divertirse con nosotros; nos dijeron que se quedaban viendo películas en la casa del pecoso. La moraleja de esa historia fue: no confíes en tu equilibrio cuando estás alcoholizado.

Ahora que lo pienso, muchas ocurrencias de mi vida parecen sacadas de una comedia.

* * *

El sábado siguiente no había nadie que saliera conmigo al lugar de siempre, Reiner y Bertholdt celebraban su aniversario y por alguna razón cenar en un bar no era suficiente para ellos, los muy estirados. De todas formas fui, podía disfrutar la noche si encontraba a alguien con quien divertirme. No debía ser demasiado difícil. Mikasa fue a dejarme en su auto, yo la llamaría cuando terminara.

La fuerte música siempre me aturdía al inicio, cuando mis oídos se acostumbraban era cuando ya podía disfrutar del ambiente. Busqué con mis ojos a alguien con quien bailar, rápidamente lo encontré, sentado como cada sábado en el mismo taburete, dando sorbos a su Dirty Martini.

—No-me-interesa, ¿puedes creer que ningún amigo vino conmigo esta noche? —le dije con una fingida tristeza, no creía realmente que él pudiera compadecerse con solo eso.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó él y en seguida agregó—. Debe ser porque no soportan a un niñato como tú.

—Nah, no creo que sea por eso. Ellos me adoran.

—¿A ellos sí los llamas por su nombre? —cuando él dijo eso estoy seguro que sonreí ampliamente.

—Tal vez te llamaría por tu nombre si fueras tan amable de decírmelo —presioné, por lo menos podría sacarle esa información después de tantas semanas.

No-me-interesa me miró, parecía divertido. Estoy seguro que no me detestaba tanto como quería hacerme creer. Abrió su boca, iba a decirme algo, iba a revelarme su nombre y yo estaba hipnotizado, demasiado atento a sus palabras…

Sentí una mano tomar mi muñeca con brusquedad, giré mi cabeza y vi a un chico inclinado sobre mí, debía estar en la mitad de sus veintes. Intenté zafarme de él, pero solo me tomó con más fuerza; comencé a enojarme porque se había arruinado mi momento con el misterioso pelinegro.

—¡Eren! —llamó el hombre muy alegre, yo no recordaba su nombre— ¿Qué te pasó? Ya no me has llamado, pequeño pillo.

—Eh… ¿quién? —no tuve ni siquiera tiempo de pensar si acaso lo conocía, el muchacho tiraba de mi brazo con fuerza, amenazando con hacerme caer de la silla. Hablaba como si tuviera toda la energía del mundo.

—Ven conmigo, bailemos cariño. Sé que te divertirás muchísimo conmigo, como la última vez —me dijo muy rápido, sus palabras se mezclaban entre sí. Su dialecto estaba errado, apenas entendía lo que me decía. Comencé a alarmarme.

—No, gracias. No te conozco —le respondí claramente, quería que me dejara en paz. Intenté no pensar que ese tipo sabía mi nombre.

—¿Quieres un poco de esto? —no quise mirar cuando dijo eso, pensé que estaba señalando a su pantalón; pero subió la bolsa a la altura de mi cara para que la viera, había dentro seis cuadritos de colores. Aparté la bolsa con mi mano y vi la cara del chico frente a mí.

Entonces, con la luz que bailaba al son de la música, pude notar sus ojos. Las pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas, el color negro cubriendo casi por completo el marrón de sus ojos.

—No, yo… —no sabía si realmente se podía razonar con personas en ese estado.

—"Viajemos" juntos —me dijo con alegría.

—El chico ya te dijo que no quiere nada —dijo No-me-interesa, a la par mía. Su voz sonaba firme y molesta.

—¿Quién es este? —me preguntó el muchacho en vez de hablar con el pelinegro—. ¿Es tu novio de la noche?

Todo se estaba yendo a la mierda, un calor comenzó a crecer dentro de mí, me enojaba cada vez más con los segundos. Era tan vergonzoso.

—Sí, ahora vete —le respondió No-me-interesa, decidido, sin echarse para atrás.

—¿Este viejo? ¿En serio? —preguntó el tipo con un tono bromista—. Bueno, tiene algo sexy. Podemos invitarlo también, entre más, mejor.

—Al parecer, no mienten los que dicen que el ácido te vuelve un imbécil —dijo el pelinegro en respuesta a la invitación.

No-me-interesa se levantó del asiento, con su trago en mano; seguramente iba a cambiarse de lugar, lejos del tipo que nos molestaba. Yo también me puse de pie, tampoco quería quedarme cerca de él.

—Camina —me dijo solamente, yo obedecí. Me adelanté sin querer, porque él iba más despacio para no derramar su bebida.

El tipo rápidamente caminó detrás de nosotros para alcanzarnos, y como tenía al pelinegro más cerca, tomó su muñeca izquierda esta vez.

—No me des la espalda, te estaba hablando —dijo el muchacho.

No-me-interesa se giró rápidamente, su mano derecha cerrada en forma de un puño que propinó a la cara del chico que nos acosaba. Se escuchó el golpe seco y el tipo cayó hacia atrás, de espaldas contra el piso. No pareció sentir el dolor, pues se dispuso a recoger la droga que había dejado caer, desesperado para que nadie le quitara nada.

Una pelea en un bar llamaba la atención de muchos, pero no llamarían a la policía a menos que las cosas se pusieran demasiado feas.

Sentí frío de repente, y vi mi pantalón mojado en el área de mi entrepierna y la parte baja de mi camisa. No-me-interesa había dejado caer su coctel en mí cuando le dio ese puñetazo al pobre chico "enviajado". La copa estaba en el suelo, quebrada en varios pedazos.

El pelinegro miró el área húmeda de mi ropa y se volvió hacia la barra, sacó su billetera, y le tendió un billete al barman. Le dijo que eso pagaría la copa también.

Se acercó a mí, y me habló.

—Vamos afuera.

Una vez que nos alejamos del ruido del bar, la música y las drogas; la calma se apoderó nuevamente de mí.

—Nunca pruebes LSD, dejas tu personalidad y pierdes conciencia de quien eres —dijo de repente.

—Gracias por salvarme ahí atrás, No-me-interesa —le dije con sinceridad. Había estado nervioso al enfrentarme a una persona así por primera vez, que incluso mi impulsividad a entrar rápidamente en peleas, no se había mostrado en absoluto. Me sentí muy decepcionado de mí mismo.

—Levi —me corrigió, mirándome a los ojos.

—Lo recordaré, Levi —sonreí cálidamente. Por fin sabía su nombre, ese pensamiento me hizo feliz.

No sabía si debía explicar quién era aquel chico del bar. Probablemente debí haber dormido con él, pero no había causado un gran impacto en mí si no lo recordaba; o simplemente pude estar demasiado ebrio para guardarlo en mi memoria. No tenía idea si Levi quería saber eso, porque no preguntó nada. Quizás ya se lo imaginaba.

—Derramé mi bebida —me dijo, como si la información era nueva.

—Sí, lo sé muy bien —le respondí mirando mi ropa mojada de nuevo.

—Es mi culpa, te compensaré.

—¿Cómo? —estaba genuinamente curioso.

—Fácil, quiero una bebida para mí y también te invitaré una.

Comencé a sonreír ante eso, después de tanta insistencia de mi parte y ahora sería él quien me invitaría a un trago. Estaba emocionado con la sola idea.

—Eres mayor de edad, ¿cierto? —preguntó levantando una ceja.

¿De qué edad parecía? Me sentí insultado y le dije que tenía veintidós años. Mi enfado pareció divertirlo, porque me dedicó una sonrisa de lado. No pude dejar de ver sus labios.

—Te resfriarás por el frío de la noche, te llevaré a mi apartamento y te dejaré lavar tu ropa ahí —dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca para silbarle a un taxi que pasaba cerca. El vehículo se detuvo al instante y Levi abrió la puerta, quedándose afuera para que yo entrara primero. Era todo un caballero.

Seguía siendo un extraño aunque supiera su nombre, pero aun así me subí al auto. Sentí mi corazón latir fuertemente con la aventura de irme con él. Escuché la dirección que le dio al taxista y la anoté para enviársela en un mensaje a Mikasa, por lo menos mi hermana sabría donde pasaría la noche.

* * *

Así que llegué al apartamento de mi atractivo nuevo amigo.

La cantidad de color blanco que tenía era sorprendente, todo se miraba tan ordenado, tan limpio. Parecía una foto de alguna de esas revistas que mostraban sofisticados diseños de interiores. Era el apartamento perfecto de un soltero.

—Guau —exclamé cuando vi a mi alrededor.

—No ensucies nada —dijo Levi, luego caminó hacia su cocina y sacó una botella del refrigerador.

Fue todo un caballero, sacó dos copas y las sirvió con elegancia. Me explicó que era Chardonnay, quise fingir que sabía a lo que se refería. Yo apenas era un chico que solo bebía cervezas, no sabía nada de gustos finos. Pero estaba hipnotizado por él, quería impresionarlo, o por lo menos, no quería que pensara que era un idiota.

—Esto va bien con el pescado, aunque ahora es lo único que tengo —me confesó después de dar un sorbo.

—Es suficiente —le contesté sonriendo, intenté coquetearle con mis ojos. Quise que me encontrara lo suficientemente atractivo para cogerme en ese sillón.

Debí beberme unas tres copas, no era el mejor aguantando el alcohol. Comencé a sentirme muy complacido, me fijé en como Levi separaba sus labios para acercarlos a la copa, la acariciaba cuando sorbía y vi su manzana de adán bajar cuando tragaba. Era tan sensual, ni siquiera sabía si lo hacía a propósito.

—Quítate la ropa —me dijo de repente. Yo abrí mis ojos en sorpresa—. Casi lo olvido, quieres lavar tu pantalón ¿no?

Asentí y comencé a quitarme la camisa, intenté hacerlo lento, el movimiento rápido me mareaba.

—¿Quieres darme un espectáculo? —preguntó, su voz se escuchaba divertida—. Date prisa, no tengo toda la noche —presionó con voz grave.

Me quité el pantalón después de eso, mi cabeza se sentía muy ligera. Me di cuenta que tenía una erección debajo de mi ropa interior. Me crucé de piernas para que él no la notara. Levi tomó mis prendas y salió de la sala de estar.

Noté que regresó de nuevo, cuando puso sus manos en mi pecho, desde atrás del sillón donde yo estaba sentado. Miré hacia arriba y vi su cara muy cerca de la mía.

—¿Mocoso, crees que puedes excitarme? —me preguntó.

Pude sentir su aliento, tenía ese fuerte olor de alcohol combinado con la calidez que descubrí hasta esa noche, y que me incitaba a chocar mi rostro con el suyo.

—S-sí… —contesté a su pregunta.

No tengo idea cómo, o qué vio Levi en un tonto joven ebrio y semidesnudo en su sillón; pero lo hizo. De alguna manera logré excitarlo, o le pareció que sería una buena idea besarme. Porque lo hizo.

Respondí con mucha energía, había estado hambriento de él desde el momento en que lo había conocido. Enterré mis manos en sus negros cabellos y lo acerqué hacia mi cara, su nariz se restregó contra la mía con la agresiva acción. Nuestras bocas se movían una contra la otra, nuestros labios no se separaban ni siquiera para tomar aire. Respiré por mi nariz porque no quería separarme de él. Mis ganas de más y mi poca paciencia parecían afectarle, porque sentí sus manos sobre toda mi espalda. Las introdujo en mi ropa interior, las bajó hacia mi trasero y lo separó, acarició mi entrada para tentarme. Y yo… pues, yo ya estaba tentado desde antes, así que gemí como si no me importara que me escucharan. Estaba tan ebrio que le grité que lo deseaba.

Y él también. Algo vio en mí, o simplemente el Chardonnay ya corría por su sangre. Pero me susurró al oído de la forma más erótica que alguna vez había escuchado, me dijo que quería que fuera a su cuarto y me abriera de piernas lo más que podía.

En su habitación perdí toda mi vergüenza, no era como si tuviera mucha de la cual depender. Pero separó mis piernas completamente, y comentó en lo bonito que era mi miembro, y en lo apetecible de mi trasero. Dijo que estaría tan adentro de mí que dejaría de recordar mi nombre. Y ese pensamiento me encantó, creí que me volvería loco del deseo.

El lubricante en sus manos me hizo gemir cuando me tocaba, se deslizaba con facilidad y me desesperaba con los segundos. No gastó mucho tiempo preparándome, ninguno podía esperar más.

Lo sentí entrar en mí, lentamente; era tan amable. No quería lastimarme, quería que yo también lo disfrutara.

—¿Te gusta? —me preguntó con voz ronca cuando estuvo completamente adentro.

—¡Oh dios, sí! —grité muchas estupideces, rogué a todas las deidades para que este hombre continuara.

Hice puños con las sábanas, le dije que él era un dios. Era tan sexy, su voz, su cuerpo, su pene; le dije todo eso. Vaya, podría escribir un poema dedicado a su miembro. Esa noche le hice una canción, las notas eran mis gritos, y la letra eran mis palabras incoherentes producto de mi estado de éxtasis.

Me vine con fuerza, nos ensucié a ambos; y lo sentí a él llenarme por dentro. Estaba muy exhausto, mi respiración tardó un poco en volver a regularse.

Ahora que lo pienso, pude haber exagerado. Más adelante, él me lo dijo con frecuencia, dijo que no era tan bueno como yo decía, pero yo le aseguraba que jamás olvidaría esa noche. Era increíble lo compatibles que éramos sexualmente, mi cuerpo estaba diseñado para ser tocado por él, y el suyo cabía perfectamente cuando lo unía con el mío. Ya fuera yo el activo o el pasivo, siempre terminábamos mirando estrellas. Así de perfecto.

* * *

Desperté a la mañana siguiente, mi cabeza dolía por la resaca. No estaba tan mal, había tenido peores. Recordaba la noche anterior vívidamente, el toque de sus manos, la calidez entrar en mí, sus labios tocando los míos, todo estaba presente. Era un alivio, esa había sido la noche más apasionada de mi vida. Ese hombre era el mejor en la cama.

Estaba solo en la alcoba, ni siquiera escuché el sonido de la ducha. Salí del cuarto y lo vi en la cocina, Levi preparaba waffles.

Me sirvió el desayuno, junto a un jugo de naranja. Me pasó el jarabe de maple y me criticó por usar demasiado.

—Me gustan las cosas dulces —me defendí.

—A mí también —dijo mientras me veía, sentí un calor en mi cara y bajé la mirada.

Le hice cumplidos a la comida, y él sólo asintió. Al sólo que terminé mi jugo de naranja, Levi tomó mis platos y los lavó. Eran los únicos sucios, porque el bol donde había preparado la mezcla y el aparato que hacía waffles ya estaban limpios. Los lavó mientras yo comía. _'Qué eficiente'_ fue lo que pensé.

Me regresó mi ropa lavada, me prestó su baño para ducharme y su habitación para cambiarme.

Ese día no trabajaría, así que lo invité a tomar un café de mi propio local.

Me miró muy extrañado.

—¿No fue esto algo de una sola noche? —me preguntó, señalándonos a ambos. No lo conocía bien, pero me dio la impresión de que estaba preocupado o incómodo por algo. Decidí insistir.

—Sólo es un café, señor Levi. Estoy seguro que le encantará —dije amigablemente.

Mi excesiva cortesía le causó gracia, y fue suficiente para convencerlo.

* * *

Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo nos fuimos, pudimos ir en su auto, ¿o fue Mikasa quien nos cedió el nuestro? De todas formas, el transporte no importa, esos pequeños detalles se pierden con el tiempo. Lo que recuerdo fue cuando llegamos.

La Puerta Azul estaba cerrado, así que le dije que él sería mi único cliente. Preparé un latte cargado sin azúcar, como el me lo pidió. No era mi especialidad, pero él quería ese. Cuando ofreció pagarme, le dije que era un regalo de la casa.

—La próxima vez, probarás mi té Chai —le dije con un guiño.

—¿Próxima vez? —repitió. Y ahí vi de nuevo, sus ojos lucían alarmados.

Pensé que era algo tan simple como que Levi no quería volver a verme, que quería que esto fuera una aventura de una sola noche; pero era mucho más que eso. Debí notarlo, pero estaba muy emocionado con este tipo. Me perdí de detalles que, ahora sé, tuve que tomarles importancia.

Como cuando Levi terminó su latte y limpió vigorosamente la mancha en forma de círculo café que había dejado su bebida. Movió la mesita en la que se había apoyado, noté que la alineó con los azulejos del piso, cada pata de la mesa en un cuadro de cerámica. Cuando nos levantamos, el pelinegro se acercó a una de las paredes, y arregló una foto de un café negro con un muffin que estaba inclinada. Cuando íbamos cercanos a la puerta, Levi movió una silla que había quedado más separada de la mesa que el resto de las demás. Esa salida en mi café debió ser mi primera señal.

Y yo pensé que todo eso era divertido para él, pequeños rasgos de su personalidad. Apenas pensé que era un hombre curioso, estaba encantado por él y no lo sabía.

Y debía verlo otra vez.

Le pedí su teléfono celular con la excusa de querer ver el modelo, que yo quería una igual y esa mentira. El cayó. Anoté mi número en su móvil y marqué el mío, me hice una llamada perdida, y ahí conseguí su número. Fácil.

—¿Qué mierdas haces? —preguntó irritado.

—Ahora ya podré llamarte —dije mientras le sonreí.

—Sí que eres terco. No quieras parecer desesperado —me dijo con una ligera sonrisa. No parecía realmente molesto conmigo o mi presencia ¿verdad?

—¿Querrías volverme a ver? —le pregunté por si acaso, la idea de ser compatibles pudo ser solo mía. Tal vez de verdad no me soportaba.

—Lo descubrirás cuando me llames —me dijo y me guiñó un ojo.

Entonces supe que yo también le agradaba, aunque jugara a hacerse el difícil.

* * *

Esperé exactamente cinco días, la primera excusa que tuve fue una fiesta a la que fuimos invitados por amigos de una chica con la que Armin salía.

Le llamé a Levi y él contestó después del tercer tono.

—Estoy un poco sorprendido, pareces de los que llaman al día siguiente —fue su saludo.

—Nah, acabo de recordar que tenía tu número —le dije haciéndome el casual, fingiendo que lo había olvidado. Suspiré aliviado que no le había llamado el mismo día que conseguí su móvil, porque vaya que había querido, incluso había puesto el número en la pantalla, pero nunca toqué el botoncito verde que marcaba la llamada.

—O quisiste esperar unos días para hacerte el interesante —él sonaba divertido, no realmente insultante; se notaba que disfrutaba molestarme.

—Levi te llamas, ¿verdad? —le pregunté, y lo escuché reír al otro lado. Su risa era corta, grave y nada escandalosa, pero me encantó desde la primera vez.

Lo invité a la fiesta y él aceptó. Me pregunté si Levi estaría emocionado por la idea de verme otra vez, porque yo lo estaba.

Pasé por su apartamento y lo recogí en mi auto. Como yo lo había invitado, insistí en pasar por él. No objetó, solo me dijo que su "toque de queda era a las diez", eso me hizo reír. No sabía que él hacía bromas.

Lo llevé hacia donde estaban mis amigos, y le pregunté si estaba nervioso.

—¿Por qué estaría nervioso de conocer a unos adolescentes? —me preguntó con tono de burla.

—Todos tenemos más de veinte —le corregí.

—Es lo mismo —me respondió en seco.

Le encantaba tratarme como a un niño, así que le pagué con la misma moneda.

—Les vas a agradar, solo esperemos que no te quieran internar en un asilo —ataqué guiñándole un ojo.

Me dio un golpe en la cabeza, con la mano abierta. Me llamó "mocoso de mierda", y sonrió de lado. Esa pequeña sonrisa me dio valor y le tomé la mano, él se tensó por unos segundos, pero regresó el gesto y tomó la mía. No me soltó hasta que lo presenté a los chicos.

Todos mis amigos sonrieron y saludaron, los presenté a Levi uno por uno. También conocimos a Annie, la chica con la que Armin estaba saliendo. Bueno, no eran "novios" exactamente, más bien "amigos con derechos". Los anfitriones de la fiesta eran la pareja de Connie y Sasha, ambos eran divertidísimos y había tanta comida, suficiente para alimentar a cien personas.

Lo siguiente fue vergonzoso. Mis amigos le hicieron muchas preguntas a Levi, pero Armin y Mikasa parecieron interrogarlo. Apenas y lo dejaban hablar, preguntaron de su trabajo, si tenía hijos, hobbies que disfrutaba, todo enmascarado con interés sincero; algunas preguntas fueron muy personales, Mikasa se sobrepasó cuando preguntó si era divorciado o cuando fue la última relación larga que Levi había tenido. Yo quería que la tierra se abriera y me tragara, estaba tan incómodo. Tuve que rogarles que fuéramos a bailar, solo para que se callaran.

Todos bailamos, yo estaba divirtiéndome demasiado. Levi era tan sexy, tan lento, no tenía ninguna prisa, sus movimientos eran casi felinos. Su cuerpo se adhería al mío, y yo no quería separarme de él. Su figura estaba diseñada para la mía, éramos como las dos piezas de un rompecabezas, y nuestros cuerpos lo sabían. Y en el fondo, yo también lo sabía.

Lo besé fuertemente, mi boca estaba hambrienta de la suya; y cuando quise separarme, él atrapó mi labio inferior entre sus dientes. Sentí su aliento serpentear sobre mi boca, y mi cuerpo tembló en anticipación. Él lamió el contorno de mi labio y yo hice un sonido ahogado. Lo deseaba tanto, lo quería en mi cama, en el baño de esa fiesta, en el suelo de esa pista de baile, en ese momento; me costaba mucho esperar. Mi pantalón era ajustado, mi entrepierna se sintió repentinamente atrapada, también me pedía tener a Levi.

Me había encendido tan rápido, tan intensamente; y con la misma velocidad, se separó de mí. Bruscamente, sin previo aviso, me sorprendió, incluso me pareció escuchar a mi entrepierna quejarse.

—Ten cuidado, casanova. No querrás crear una escena en este lugar —me dijo con un tono de burla, puso un dedo en mi pecho para alejarme de él. Le encantaba excitarme y dejarme necesitándolo. Era tan arrogante, sabía que yo lo deseaba.

—Te traeré una bebida para que te enfríes —me dijo. Su sonrisa era altanera, me enloquecía—. Me aseguraré que tenga mucho hielo.

Se fue caminando hacia donde repartían los tragos, y yo lo miré irse. Vaya, hasta desde atrás lucía tan apetecible. Sentí un brazo rodearme por los hombros y escuché una grave voz decirme al oído.

—Es demasiado para ti —me dijo Jean cuando mi cita estuvo fuera de alcance. No era realmente un susurro, era más bien un grito; el ruido de la música nos hacía difícil hablar.

—Cállate —le dije con una sonrisa, me alejé para mostrarle el dedo medio de mi mano y él se rio. No me enojé de verdad, de todas formas yo ya lo sabía, pero no pensé que nuestra diferencia era tan obvia. Levi era demasiado para mí.

—Es muy atractivo —dijo Marco a mi otro lado, yo sonreí. El castaño también escuchó las palabras y se le quedó mirando al chico de pecas, así que él agregó—. Aunque no más que tú, Jean.

Acusé a Marco de estar ciego, y fue el turno de Jean de hacer el gesto ofensivo con su mano.

—Tiene treinta y cinco años, Eren —dijo Mikasa, pareció esforzarse por no revelar en su voz la ansiedad que su rostro mostraba.

Sabía que la edad les preocuparía, pero yo no era ningún niño. Podía cuidarme solo, y él no demostraba peligro. Estaba seguro de eso, tenía la corazonada que esto podría llegar lejos. Levi encendía toda mi pasión y sentía una conexión increíble con él.

—¿No te parece extraño? —preguntó Armin después.

Eso me tomó desprevenido, abrí más mis ojos. ¿A qué se refería?

—Es decir, tiene la mitad de los treinta y nunca se ha casado. No tiene hijos, ex esposa o algo, ni siquiera es divorciado.

—¿Y qué si ha sido gay toda su vida? —dijo Reiner. Le agradecí, estaba defendiéndome; lo hubiera abrazado en ese momento, pero Armin continuó.

—¿Ex novios? ¿Ex esposo? No ha tenido una relación seria, Eren —yo entendía lo que él decía, pero no sabía a donde quería llegar.

—Eren puede convertirse en su primera relación seria —opinó Christa con una generosa sonrisa, era tan optimista; también quise abrazarla fuertemente.

—Oye, Eren —me llamó Armin otra vez—. Sé que no quieres escuchar esto, pero piénsalo por un momento: Levi es un hombre atractivo e inteligente, ¿cierto? —yo asentí y él continuó—. Entonces, ¿por qué no ha tenido una relación seria a su edad? Si es un buen partido ¿por qué no ha llegado otro tipo a ponerle un anillo y formar un hogar con él?

No supe cómo responder a eso, no fue necesario. Levi llegó con un trago en cada mano y me dio el mío. Lo tomé y vi a todos mis amigos guardar silencio. Nadie dijo nada más al respecto. Volvieron a las sonrisas y bromas como si nada hubiera pasado. En un principio pensé que Armin era paranoico, pero la verdad era que me había dado la segunda señal de que algo andaba mal. Una parte de mente se quedó intranquila.

Cuando la fiesta terminó, Mikasa me preguntó si quería el apartamento para mí solo. Prácticamente le grité que sí. Ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera recuerdo dónde se quedó ella. Pudo ser que hizo pijamada con las chicas, o ¿se habrá ido con un chico? Diablos, estaba tan encandilado por Levi que se bloqueó mi hueso de "hermano sobreprotector", ese que vigilaba a cualquier cerdo que se le acercaba a mi hermanita.

Le ofrecí a Levi ir a mi apartamento y él aceptó sin la más mínima insistencia de mi parte. Estaba feliz por eso, me decía que él también me deseaba.

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi hogar, él me besó con fuerza. Recorría mi espalda con ambas manos y yo gemí en su boca, su lengua acariciaba la mía. Apenas nos separamos para llegar a mi habitación, yo nos guie a ambos para no tropezarnos. Cuando estuvimos en mi cuarto, él se acostó en mi cama boca arriba, y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa.

—¿Crees que puedes dominarme, Eren? —me retó, su voz era provocativa.

Asentí mientras comenzaba a quitarme la camisa.

—Te daré una oportunidad. Si demuestras que eres bueno, puede que te deje hacerlo otra vez —dijo, su sonrisa era depredadora. Levi separó sus piernas y acarició su miembro por encima del pantalón, lamí mis labios en anticipación.

Fue increíble, Levi era muy cálido. Comencé siendo cuidadoso, pero él quiso que fuera brusco, no quería ningún trato de princesa. Se lo di y él lo tomó. Fue brutal, parecíamos animales cogiendo en la oscuridad de la noche. Gimió más que la primera vez, y yo lo embestí más fuerte para sacarle más sonidos; era como una meta personal. Yo me vine primero y lo masturbé para hacerlo terminar. El rostro que hizo se convirtió en mi vista favorita de toda esa noche.

Lo abracé y perdí la conciencia.

* * *

Aquí fue cuando vino la tercera señal.

Había ignorado la primera, había medio prestado atención a la segunda. Pero fue la tercera la que me hizo pensar de verdad.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente, solo en mi cama, de nuevo. Por un momento pensé que había sido un sueño, pero tenía marcas en mi cuerpo que me comprobaron que la noche anterior realmente había ocurrido.

Me levanté del colchón y busqué en el baño, no había rastros de él; aunque la ducha parecía recién usada. Caminé hacia mi cocina y sentí un delicioso olor a tocino. Iba a saludarlo, pero algo más llamó mi atención.

Los adornos que Mikasa había puesto en la mesa de la sala estaban diferentes, todos en línea recta, justo en el centro. Las fotografías habían cambiado de lugar, estaban ordenadas de la más pequeña a la más grande. Me acerqué a mi librera, que tenía unos cuantos libros, mangas y comics que me gustaba leer cuando me sentía aburrido. Todos estaban movidos, dejando un gran espacio que antes no estaba, estaban en una repisa los mangas, en otra los comics, y en la última los libros. Y cuando me acerqué, los miré con mayor detenimiento; estaban ordenados de forma alfabética.

—Buenos días, Eren. Me tomé la libertad de hacerte el desayuno —saludó Levi, girando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

—¿Moviste mis cosas? —fue mi respuesta. Estaba alarmado, no sabía cómo sentirme, la confusión llenaba mi cabeza.

Levi se quedó quieto, no dijo nada. Solo me miró.

—Ordené un poco —dijo suavemente, no sonaba muy seguro de sí mismo. Eso era muy extraño, contrastaba con el confiado hombre que había conocido.

Sentí un olor debajo de mí y me agaché, toqué el piso con un dedo y me di cuenta que estaba húmedo. La realización me golpeó como un martillo en la cabeza.

—¿Trapeaste mi piso? —le pregunté.

Levi suspiró, parecía cansado. Era la primera vez que veía otra faceta aparte del sexy y arrogante hombre que había visto antes.

—Por esto quería que las cosas entre nosotros se quedaran de una noche —dijo, más para sí mismo que para mí. Muchas dudas inundaron mi mente, me sentí muy intranquilo e incómodo, sólo quería saber qué pasaba—. Eren, tenemos que hablar.

Esa oración me perturbó, mi buen ánimo de hace unos minutos se había esfumado. No dije nada más, solo me senté en el sillón de mi sala de estar, y espere a que él me acompañara. Quería una explicación, por lo menos creía que la merecía.

—Será mejor que dejemos de vernos —dijo solamente.

Me levanté del asiento y prácticamente le grité.

—¡Pero todo iba tan bien! ¿Es mi culpa? —estaba angustiado, dejé ver mi desesperación. Yo quería salir con él, tener citas, quería que fuéramos a cenar. No me gustaba la idea de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, cuando este hombre me había vuelto loco como nadie más. No sabía por qué, apenas lo conocía; pero me pareció que sería un grave error llamarlo "una aventura". Tenía la extraña idea de que perdería mucho si lo dejaba ir.

—No soy normal, Eren —me respondió en voz baja—. Tengo un problema.

Eso me calló por un instante, pensé un poco en sus palabras y pregunté cuál era ese problema.

—Trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo —respondió mirándome fijamente, quería ver mi reacción.

Guardé silencio por un momento, no encontré qué decir. No tenía idea que mi hombre perfecto tenía algo que comenzara con la palabra "trastorno".

—Entonces… ¿limpias mucho por eso? —pregunté tontamente, esperaba no haberlo ofendido. Se rio un poco, burlándose de mí, y después me explicó.

El trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo, abreviado como TOC es un desorden de la personalidad, caracterizado por provocar mucha angustia a la persona que lo padece. Levi tenía la idea que el mundo a su alrededor estaba sucio y desordenado, esa era su obsesión. Su compulsión consistía en limpiar y arreglar cada cosa que veía, y no se tranquilizaba hasta que todo estuviera en su lugar. Eso había hecho que moviera prácticamente todos los objetos de mi apartamento sin preguntarme, estuvo a punto de irse ya que no soportaba su ansiedad; pero decidió limpiar en su lugar. Ese comportamiento le había causado muchos problemas personales, incluso lo había distanciado de algunos de sus amigos, y eso era también la razón por la que le era difícil mantener una relación estable. Sus pretendientes habían huido de él, no habían soportado tener a alguien que quería que todo fuera perfecto.

—Así que ahora lo sabes —dijo mientras miraba un punto en la pared detrás de mí—. Fue un placer conocerte, Eren. No te levantes, conozco la salida.

—Espera, ¿no vas a desayunar conmigo? ¿Tienes algo que hacer después?

Levi parpadeó.

—Estoy loco, mocoso. No creerás que quieres volverme a ver —dijo mientras elevaba una ceja.

—Quiero volverte a ver —declaré.

—Estoy enfermo, Eren. Tomo medicina para esta mierda que tengo —quería convencerme de no tener nada con él, pero yo me resistía. Sentía que esa razón no era suficiente.

—¿Estás buscando una excusa para terminar conmigo?

—¿Es una maldita broma? —lucía genuinamente confundido, su entrecejo fruncido demostraba su irritación.

Me sinceré, dije lo que pensaba. Siempre lo hago, a veces las cosas me salen bien.

—Creo que tienes una condición, no una enfermedad. Eres una persona muy agradable y me gustas mucho. Pienso que eres muy guapo e interesante. —entonces sonreí, y confesé lo que llevaba pensando desde la primera vez que nos besamos—. Levi, quiero salir contigo si estás dispuesto a salir conmigo —y ahí lo invité formalmente, quería poder llamarlo "novio" frente a mis amigos. La sola idea me encantaba.

Recuerdo la pequeña sonrisa que me dedicó, creo que había movido algo dentro de él.

* * *

No les dije nada a mis amigos sobre la condición de Levi, pensé que él querría ser quien lo compartiera con ellos cuando estuviera listo. Mi novio era muy cerrado a ese tema, parecía avergonzarlo. Una vez me dijo que lo hacía sentir impotente, como si no fuera capaz de controlar algo tan simple como su cerebro; a veces me decía que era como una eterna batalla contra sí mismo. Su enemigo estaba en su cabeza, y le ganaba.

Poco a poco mi pelinegro comenzó a abrirse más conmigo, lentamente, con el tiempo, me hablaba sobre lo que escondía de la vista de todos. Me mostró el botecito naranja que contenía sus pastillas, Sertralina se llamaba. Sin decirle nada, la busqué por internet y averigüé que ayudaba con los niveles de una sustancia llamada Serotonina, una hormona que tenía que ver con el estado de ánimo y la felicidad. Era increíble la gran cantidad de información que podía encontrar sobre el TOC en la web.

Aprendí más de él y de su hermosa mente. Nunca lo vi como un discapacitado o una persona extraña. Lo quise aunque él se odiara a sí mismo.

Conocí a sus amigos, Mike y Erwin. Ambos estaban felices por nosotros, parecían muy complacidos de que Levi por fin tuviera una relación seria. Me abrazaron cuando me presenté a ellos, me dijeron que cuidara muy bien del "enano gruñón", yo reí y les prometí que lo haría.

Nuestra relación era increíble, podía conversar de lo que fuera con Levi, me encantaba. Confiaba mucho en él, tenía tanta experiencia en la vida y sabía exactamente qué decir, cómo aconsejarme, hasta me regañaba cuando hacía algo que me perjudicaba.

Cuando salía de su trabajo, visitaba mi café. Mikasa me avisaba de su llegada. Levi se sentaba en una mesa para dos, ya era de la noche, tenía pocos clientes y estaba a punto de cerrar. Yo preparaba un té y se lo servía, le decía que él era mi último cliente; y actuaba como si lo acababa de conocer.

—¿Qué nombre le pongo a la taza, señor?

—Levi —me decía con una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Es con "v" o con "b"? —sonreía y esperaba su respuesta. Cuando tenía oportunidad, le coqueteaba—. ¿Es usted modelo o algo? Es que me parece muy sexy.

Recuerdo cuando dije eso por primera vez, lo hice reír en voz alta.

Después me decía que fuéramos a su apartamento, a veces al mío; dependiendo del día. Íbamos y follábamos como conejos. Dormíamos abrazados hasta el amanecer, me encantaba sentir su olor.

Me sentía muy cómodo con él, éramos tan compatibles, magníficos, yo nos describo como perfectos para el otro. Una vez, en medio de una película que vimos en mi casa —donde una chica quedaba calva y se enamoraba de un tipo que usaba una máscara blanca y luchaba solo contra el gobierno dictador—, le dije que lo amaba. En medio de las bombas que explotaban, en medio de toda esa música instrumental; "V" moría cuando yo le revelé a Levi mis sentimientos.

—¿No pudiste esperar a que acabara la película? —fue su respuesta.

—Ya no podía esperar más —admití.

Me besó profundamente, me dijo que era adorable. Tomó mis mejillas con ambas manos y me susurró.

—Jamás he conocido a nadie como tú.

Recuerdo que en ese momento no me regresó las palabras, pero sí lo hizo una semana después. A su manera.

—¿Por qué no traes más cosas aquí? —me dijo cuando se vestía, yo me había quedado esa noche en su apartamento—. Jabón y esas mierdas para el cabello que te pones. Diablos, hasta trae tu afeitadora y algunos cambios de ropa.

Yo le pregunté dónde los pondría y él me abrió una gaveta vacía, una grande del armario de su habitación.

—Apuesto a que tu hermana querría más privacidad. La pobre ángel ya ha sufrido suficiente con todo ese tiempo que ha tenido que soportarte —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, estaba molestándome, yo lo sabía.

—Qué benevolente eres en quitar su carga y hacerla tuya —le dije, mi cara comenzó a doler por el tiempo que pasé sonriendo.

Prácticamente, se podría decir que así fue cuando comenzamos a vivir juntos. Casi no iba a mi apartamento, a menos que fuera para ayudar a mi hermana con algo; o a veces ella me llamaba para que le hiciera compañía. Mikasa había notado lo feliz que me sentía, y pude ver que se alegraba de verme con bien. Era obvio que me extrañaba, y yo a también a ella; pero nunca me alejé completamente, siempre manteníamos esa asombrosa relación de hermanos.

También salía con mis amigos, y llevaba a mi novio conmigo. Ellos siempre eran geniales y lo aceptaron como si fuera familia. Con el tiempo, Levi les confesó de su condición y ellos guardaron silencio y lo escucharon; hicieron muchas preguntas, no sabían mucha información sobre el tema. Armin me miró preocupado, me dijo que ya suponía que algo era diferente con mi pelinegro; yo le aseguré que estaba bien, le prometí que era feliz.

Ellos me creyeron, eso bastaba para mí. Notaba su inquietud, pero admiraba su respeto hacia mis deseos.

* * *

Estaba tan enamorado, pero mentiría si dijera que todo fue miel sobre hojuelas.

Me acostumbré a hacer las cosas que lo mantenían tranquilo. Ordenaba, ayudaba a limpiar, no dejaba ropa tirada por el suelo. Lavaba mis platos y las sartenes cuando las utilizábamos. También dejaba que él moviera mis cosas de lugar, de todas formas las catalogaba y nada se perdía. Era un poco estresante, pero cuando estás enamorado aprendes a hacer pequeños sacrificios por esa persona especial. Así que eso fue lo que hice.

Pero hubo un momento que eso dejó de bastar.

De repente comenzó a criticarme, a decirme que me veía desaliñado. Me mandaba a quitarme la camisa y plancharla otra vez. Me hacía cambiarme de pantalón porque tenía una mancha que me había hecho sin querer. Se negaba a salir conmigo a menos que me viera "presentable", intenté ser paciente, complacerlo porque él me hacía feliz.

Pero empeoró. En una ocasión me llevó a la peluquería porque mi cabello estaba más largo de un lado que de otro, regañó a la estilista y la acusó de no poder hacer nada bien; yo me disculpé por ambos y nos retiramos del lugar. Ya en mi hogar, me corté el pelo con una tijera hasta dejarlo cortísimo para que fuera simétrico, que era sinónimo de ordenado. Pude ver la culpa en sus ojos, y el dolor en su rostro; pero ocultó su malestar, me dijo que era bien parecido, que podría ser un joven atractivo y calvo si así lo deseaba.

Cuando se quedaba a dormir apagaba las luces y las volvía a encender, múltiples veces. Yo debía acercarme a él y quitarle la mano del interruptor y llevármelo de regreso a la cama. Cuando cerraba la puerta la volvía a abrir y a cerrar otra vez, lo hacía varias veces y las contaba: treinta y siete, treinta y ocho, treinta y nueve, cuarenta; yo le decía que los ladrones entrarían al apartamento si dejábamos las puertas abiertas, también me acercaba y lo besaba para distraerlo y lograr unas pocas horas de sueño.

El problema con besarlo fue que él cambiaba sus compulsiones. Se disponía a responderme con su boca una vez, y terminaba besándome veinticuatro veces, después una más para que el número fuera impar, el veinticinco. Y luego tenía que repetir tres de esos besos porque "nuestras bocas no habían estado bien alineadas".

Si algo salía mal, decía "mierda", como casi todas las personas cuando se enojan. Pero una vez quemó un pollo que se había puesto a hornear y comenzó a maldecir, después de un rato tuve que cubrir su boca con mi mano porque no podía parar, no podía dejar de repetir "mierda" una y otra vez.

Se tardaba mucho cuando se lavaba los dientes, decía que tenía que tocar una canción en su mente cuando lo hacía, no podía terminar si la canción continuaba. Sus encías sangraban a veces.

Se convirtió en un infierno, me era difícil estar cerca de él y no hacerlo enojar. No importaba cuánto lo intentara, no podía complacerlo, siempre hacía cada cosa mal. Todo era mi culpa.

En una ocasión lo encontré con un par de amarillos guantes de limpieza, Levi fregaba nuestro piso con fuerza. Estaba pálido, lucía cansado, sus ojeras habían aumentado. Me acerqué a él y lo quise ayudar, tomé una esponja y él me detuvo.

—Derramaste café —dijo solamente, sin mirarme.

—Pero trapee después —me excusé suavemente, no quería más peleas.

—El olor se quedó, Eren. Mira —me señaló una pequeña mancha oscura en una esquina de la cocina—. ¿No sabes hacer nada? —preguntó, su tono era frío.

—Iba tarde para mi trabajo, supongo que no me fijé —expliqué, pero esa no era la respuesta que él quería. Dijera lo que fuese, él se enojaría conmigo.

—¿No te fijaste? —repitió. Yo acerqué la esponja hacia la mancha y Levi tomó mi muñeca con fuerza—. Déjamelo a mí, solo vas a arruinarlo más —dijo, sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

—Lo siento, Levi. Déjame ayudar —lo intenté.

—Vete de mi vista —respondió cortante, tirando mi brazo lejos. Físicamente no dolió mucho, pero por dentro me sentía lastimado.

Hice lo que él me pidió y me fui a nuestra habitación. Me acosté en nuestra cama y sentí su olor en ella, en ese momento solo me traía malos recuerdos. Mis heridas y tristeza se convirtieron en enojo, y quise alejarme de él lo más que podía. Miré la cesta de ropa sucia, separé la mía y la tomé, la limpia también que estaba en el armario, hasta tomé mi ropa interior. Los metí en una mochila y salí del apartamento, incluso llevé mi teléfono celular y mis audífonos. Levi no lo notó, estaba ensimismado fregando el piso.

No sabía a donde quería ir. Si regresaba con Mikasa, ella pensaría que Levi y yo habíamos terminado. Y no era así, ninguno había dicho las palabras. Quería estar solo por un tiempo y tenía mi mochila llena de ropa. Fui a una lavandería pública, ese fue el único lugar que se me ocurrió.

Cuando llegué me dispuse a lavar mi ropa, mezclé la sucia con la limpia; hasta metí mis interiores, todo en un mix de resentimiento y enojo. Vi mi ropa dar vueltas en la máquina y me senté enfrente para observarla. Me coloqué los audífonos en mis oídos y me dispuse a escuchar música a fuerte volumen. Noté el ritmo de las canciones ir diferente con el de la lavadora, era discordante, pero me tranquilizaba. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí. La música se detuvo cuando mi móvil se descargó, lo ignoré mientras miraba hipnotizado a las prendas girar una y otra vez, no se aburrían de hacerlo.

Después de mi terapia, pensé que Levi estaría complacido de que había lavado toda mi ropa. Así que regresé al apartamento, listo para dialogar como personas civilizadas. Ya había pasado el crepúsculo y la noche comenzaba. Las luces de nuestro hogar estaban apagadas.

Cuando entré y cerré la puerta, una luz se encendió. La seguí y vi que provenía de nuestra sala de estar. Levi estaba sentado en el sillón, sus piernas estaban cruzadas.

—¿Dónde estabas? —me preguntó, su tono de voz no era feliz.

Comencé a reír nerviosamente, pensé que sería una historia divertida; pero me equivoqué.

Levi comenzó a gritarme, a decirme que estaba preocupado. Me preguntó si había pensado en dejarlo, que eso le había parecido ya que hasta me había llevado mi ropa conmigo. Me acusó de abandonarlo sin una explicación. Me gritó que había apagado mi móvil para que él no pudiera contactarme, me preguntó si tenía otra relación a sus espaldas. Cuando yo quería hablar, él no me dejaba. Elevaba su voz para sobrepasar la mía.

—¡¿Quieres irte?¡ ¡Vete entonces! Nadie te tiene aquí a la fuerza.

—Levi, no es eso. Es sólo que se ha vuelto tan difícil hablar contigo…

—¿Ah, eso opinas? ¿Vas a decirme lo mismo que todos ellos? No son palabras nuevas para mí, niño. Eres igual a todos los imbéciles con los que he salido, nada diferente —hizo una pausa y yo también, estaba en shock, no sabía qué decir. No podía creer lo que me había dicho— Vete, Eren —agregó.

—No puedes hablar en serio…

—¡Te dije que te fueras! —gritó y tomó uno de los adornos de la mesa y lo lanzó cerca de mí.

Yo me paralicé al escuchar el fuerte sonido, y me volteé para mirar el objeto quebrado en el suelo. Levi tomó la taza de té que tenía cerca y la arrojó también, el líquido se derramó por todo el piso; el pelinegro tomó muchas de sus pertenencias y las quebraba al lanzarlas. Nada iba exactamente dirigido a mí, eran como una amenaza para que me largara de ese lugar. Así que eso hice. Cuando dejé a Levi, escuché más porcelana romperse a mis espaldas, múltiples veces, no pensé en el desastre que se convertiría su apartamento. Intenté ignorar el hecho de que Levi tendría que limpiar solo todo eso.

Me fui a mi antiguo hogar con Mikasa, llevé mis cosas y le pedí mi cuarto. Ella me dejó pasar sin decir nada. No preguntó. Cuando me encerré en mi habitación, lloré sin contenerme, no me di cuenta que lo fuerte que lo hice; porque mis sollozos hicieron que ella tocara la puerta. No esperó a que le diera permiso y entró, me recosté en su hombro y mi hermana limpió mis lágrimas con sus manos. Me dijo que todo estaría bien, que estaba a salvo, que nadie me haría daño y que ella me amaba.

* * *

Pasé unos días en mi casa, y reanudé la rutina que tenía con Mikasa antes de conocer a Levi. Salía con ella al café, trabajaba todo el día y regresaba por la noche a ver los capítulos de la nueva temporada de Grey's anatomy que ella grababa cuando no estábamos.

En uno de esos días, Mikasa me llamó desde la caja registradora. Yo estaba guardando la leche y lavando los utensilios, y ella me dijo que había un cliente que pedía verme.

—Eren dime que no estás interesado para que le rompa los dientes —dijo mi linda hermana.

Cuando me acerqué, vi a Levi en el mostrador.

—Tiene que comprar algo, señor. Sino tenemos que pedirle que se largue de aquí —presionó Mikasa.

Yo puse mi mano en su hombro, instándole a que se detuviera. Ella nos dejó solos, sabía que necesitábamos privacidad.

Me puse enfrente de él. Levi se veía desaliñado, su cabello no era tan lacio y negro como siempre, su hermoso rostro se veía tan exhausto, sus ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos. Parecía el rostro de alguien que había llorado y no dormido.

—Hola —le dije, y él me regresó el saludo.

—¿Cómo has estado? —le pregunté.

—Solo —fue su respuesta.

Hablamos un poco, yo estuve dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que quería decirme. Mikasa me dejó las llaves de nuestro lugar y se llevó el auto.

—Lo siento tanto, Eren —dijo Levi, dejó su orgullo atrás, sus ojos mostraban arrepentimiento. Pude ver la culpa que sentía, y le creí. Mi novio estaba triste y lo demostraba. Nunca había llorado frente a mí, pero me alegró que fuera capaz de hacerlo, aunque estuviera solo. Había dejado de hacerse el fuerte y de esconder sus sentimientos conmigo. ¿Cómo no iba a perdonarlo?

Podía hacerlo, pero no sabía si quería regresar a su apartamento. No quería tener que andar vigilando cada cosa que hacía y decía todo el tiempo, no deseaba el estrés de caminar sobre una cuerda floja y cuidar mi equilibrio por el miedo de caerme y hacerlo enojar. No quería tenerle miedo a la persona con la que debía sentirme seguro. No deseaba una relación donde yo fuera el culpable de cada cosa mala que nos ocurría.

Odiaba decirle eso. Me estaba convirtiendo en sus relaciones pasadas, estaba volviéndome esos hombres que lo dejaron porque no pudieron soportar estar con alguien que tenía una mente incomprendida.

—Lo sé, mocoso. Mi mocoso… —dijo mirándome, poniendo su palma en mi mejilla; pude ver su entrecejo fruncirse— Yo tampoco quiero ser así. No es tu culpa querer dejarme, es la mía.

—¿Y si vas a terapia? —le pregunté—. Yo te acompaño y vamos juntos —ofrecí. Quería asegurarle que yo era diferente a esos idiotas que había conocido antes, quería demostrarle que pensaba que él tenía un problema, pero no era un problema. Por lo menos, no para mí. Amaba su cuerpo, su alma y también amaba su mente. Cada aspecto de él era único e importante. No abandonaría esta relación, sino que lucharía por ella. A toda costa.

* * *

La ida al psiquiatra fue extraña. Hice una cita así que éramos las únicas personas en la sala de espera. La doctora hacía eso para evitar enfrentamientos entre sus pacientes, prevenir peleas y asegurarles un ambiente privado y seguro.

Estaba sentado y le puse atención al pequeño televisor que estaba en la esquina de la habitación, pasaban un documental sobre los diez animales más inteligentes del mundo. Mientras, a mi derecha, Levi estaba moviendo las revistas de la sala y las ordenaba sobre la mesita frente a él. Yo no dije nada, pensé que mi novio estaba nervioso por la visita, lo dejé ser.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y salió la doctora, "Dra. Hanji Zoe" decía su blanca bata. Ella me miró y luego a Levi. No dijo nada, en su lugar se acurrucó a la par de él y le susurró.

—¿Las estás ordenando por colores, Levi? —preguntó con voz suave.

Él se sobresaltó con su presencia, se mostró sorprendido ya que no prestaba atención a sus alrededores cuando estaba en su trance de "poner orden a todo". Se tardó un segundo en responder.

—…las ordeno por fecha de publicación —respondió con voz tímida, avergonzado de sus actos. Levi creía que lo que hacía era estúpido, pero decía que si no actuaba así, la ansiedad no lo dejaba en paz. Era una pesada carga para él.

—Ven conmigo. Te has saltado muchas citas, jovencito —le dijo ella sin regañarlo. Su voz sonaba seria, pero lo reprendía sin estar molesta. Ella lucía muy feliz, parecía amar su trabajo.

Esperé una hora fuera del consultorio, me entretuve con el documental —resulta que el chimpancé era el animal más inteligente del mundo, aunque yo siempre pensé que eran los delfines o el loro, que puede hablar—. No sé de qué hablaron Levi y Hanji. Cuando mi novio salió por fin, lucía más relajado, incluso me sonrió cuando me vio ahí.

—Temía que te hubieras ido —me dijo en voz baja. Yo le respondí que jamás lo hubiera dejado solo, le prometí que nunca más lo haría.

—¿Y tú, tienes alguna enfermedad de la que quieras hablarme? ¿O solo eres un chico aburrido y sano mentalmente? —nos interrumpió la doctora.

Yo parpadeé y negué con mi cabeza. Le expliqué que solo era el novio de Levi y que había venido para ser su apoyo moral. Ella lució decepcionada, y me lo dijo.

Ya antes había escuchado que los psiquiatras suelen tener algo raro en sus mentes, algunos dicen que "un loquero debe estar loco". No quiero insultar a nadie, ni tampoco quiero generalizar, así que no diré nada malo de esos doctores. Pero algo sí me consta, la psiquiatra de Levi era un poco extraña, él me decía que ella estaba más loca que él. Y lo pude comprobar ese día.

Fuimos al apartamento de Levi. No hablamos hasta que estuvimos sentados en la sala de estar. El pelinegro me tomó de una mano y con la otra me mostró el nuevo botecito naranja que le habían dado.

Me explicó que hacía tres meses se le habían acabado las pastillas de Sertralina y que tenía que ir con la doctora Zoe para obtener más. Pero que al sentirse bien, había decidido prescindir de su medicina. Creía que no la necesitaba, que yo era suficiente para mantenerlo a salvo de sí mismo.

Le dije que yo no era la cura para nada y que no estaba ahí para sanarlo, por más que así lo quisiera. Me disculpé por mi impotencia, sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer. No lo reprendí por abandonar la medicación, solo le pregunté la razón de por qué quería dejarla.

—No tienes idea de lo que se siente depender de esa pastillita blanca para controlar tu estúpido cerebro —fueron sus palabras amargas—. La maldita medicina controla mi personalidad, esconde el monstruo que hay en mí.

No me gustaba que hablara así de él mismo.

—Creo que esa pastillita blanca calma la ferocidad de tu personalidad. Y también creo que hace posible que todos vean tu "verdadero yo" —no encontraba qué más decir, así que solo fui sincero—. Te ayuda, Levi. Es tu amiga. Te permite ser tú mismo, controla esa condición que te hace dejar de ser quién eres.

—¿Por qué siempre la has llamado condición? ¿Por qué no la llamas enfermedad?

No sabía la respuesta de eso, guardé silencio por un momento.

—No te considero alguien "enfermo". Creo que es más bien una condición que nos afecta a ambos, y no una enfermedad que solo tú padeces.

Pude ver el agradecimiento en sus ojos. Levi tomó mi rostro en sus manos, y me besó en los labios por primera vez desde que dejé su apartamento.

* * *

La nueva medicina de Levi se llamaba Clomipramina, decidí buscarla en internet otra vez, era un antidepresivo; esa palabra me alarmó un poco. Se la habían cambiado porque era más fuerte que la anterior. Zoe afirmó que los cambios de medicamentos eran normales, y que cuando mi novio se normalizara, regresaría a la de siempre.

Levi no estaba acostumbrado a la nueva medicina. Después de tomársela, durmió toda la tarde, unas seis horas seguidas. Me quedé con él en la cama por un tiempo, lo abracé por detrás. Dormí una media hora con él, y luego releí un manga para pasar el rato. No podía quedarme más tiempo en la cama, me sentía muy ocioso. Me levanté y me dispuse a limpiar la cocina, sabía que eso lo haría sentir mejor cuando despertara.

Pasadas esas seis horas, Levi apareció en la puerta y me llamó. Me giré para verlo y lo saludé. Sus ojos veían cada parte de mí, reparó en mis guantes, en los trapos para limpiar y en la inmaculada cocina. Supo que había hecho todo eso por él.

—Solo me quito el desinfectante de las manos y de daré un fuerte abrazo —le dije con una sonrisa.

—Cásate conmigo —me dijo.

—¿Qué? —estaba seguro que no había escuchado bien.

—Me escuchaste —me respondió. Caminó hacia mí y me abrazó por detrás, me besó el cuello y me susurró al oído—. Mudémonos. Venderé este apartamento y tú deja en paz a tu hermana. Consigamos otro lugar donde podamos comenzar nuestras vidas de nuevo. Lejos de aquí, pero cerca de tus amigos y de tu trabajo. No quiero volver a estar lejos de ti.

Sentí mis ojos humedecerse, jamás hubiera esperado que él dijera esas palabras. Intenté contenerme, pero las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas.

—Estás callado… —comentó mientras daba un pequeño mordisco en mi cuello—. ¿Eso es un sí o un no?

Me giré y lo besé, me alejé y le grité que sí.

* * *

Algunas vidas ocurren para hacer historia, y todos saben que las historias, cuando son buenas, se cuentan. Especialmente si aprendes algo de ellas, y si valen la pena. Esas son dignas de compartir. Así que te he contado mi vida, bueno, parte de ella. Te conté sobre el hombre que me robó el corazón, que se convirtió en el amor de mi vida junto a sus virtudes y a pesar de sus defectos.

Actualmente tengo treinta años, mi esposo tiene cuarenta y tres. He reído y llorado con él. He conocido la emoción de la verdadera felicidad y la crueldad de la horrible tristeza. He crecido y madurando con él. No tomaría una decisión diferente, no entregaría nada de lo que he vivido, no cambiaría ningún aspecto de mi vida. Lo amo y él me ama.

¿Quieren saber qué ocurrió con mis amigos? Mikasa se casó con un tipo que no es suficiente para ella, pero podría ser peor; aunque estoy emocionado al esperar el nacimiento de mi segundo sobrino. Armin tiene mucho éxito en su trabajo como contador principal, es muy feliz con una relación que inició hace seis meses. Jean se casó con Marco y han adoptado a una niña muy adorable. Reiner y Bertholdt se mudaron a Dinamarca, a veces hablamos por Skype. Connie y Sasha tienen cuatro hijos, y quieren tener el equipo de básquetbol completo. Annie es un misterio, pero hemos visto un anillo de compromiso en su dedo, falta que aún nos revele detalles. Ymir y Christa viajan por todo el mundo, siempre nos traen recuerdos. Somos una gran familia.

Mis padres conocieron a Levi, mi mamá no pareció muy convencida de que fuera una buena idea tener una relación con un hombre mayor que yo. Pero ahora que estoy en mis treintas, nuestra diferencia de edad no es tan obvia como antes. Papá también se acostumbró, y ahora nos invitan a celebrar las navidades con ellos.

Soy Eren Jaeger, y tengo un esposo con trastorno obsesivo compulsivo. Si bien, es un reto sufrir de esa condición, no hay nada imposible cuando de verdad quieres luchar por lo que amas.

* * *

**La idea de Levi sufriendo de TOC viene más o menos del canon. Levi es un obsesivo con la limpieza que llega a ser neurótico. Así que esta historia fue como poner un lupa en él y hacer más grande su problema, volverlo una enfermedad psiquiátrica en un mundo moderno.**

**Lamento si fue un poco apresurado, pero tienes probabilidades limitadas cuando escribes una historia completa en un solo capítulo.  
**

**Si leyeron OoC me disculpo, pero una persona no es sí misma cuando es inestable mentalmente. Si el OoC fue de Eren, no tengo excusa xD.  
**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Puedes dejar un review? si quieres? No puedo obligarte... pero quisiera (?)  
**


End file.
